Many applications for electronic devices provide a service running on a remotely localized computer device which communicates with the electronic device via a mobile communication network. Such services often require the exact physical location of the electronic device.
Some applications are designed to display a geographical map with the exact position of the electronic device overlaid on the geographical map. These applications may be used, for example for ordering a taxi to the address associated with the current position of the electronic device, or for showing additional information associated with the current position of the electronic device, such as a physical entity, its name and address.
In order to locate the position of the electronic device, the geo-sensor of the electronic device is used. The geolocation data detected by the geo-sensor are not precise due to several limitations of the present day geolocation technology. Further, the walls of a building around the electronic device may have a falsifying effect on the detected geolocation data. Therefore, it is difficult to assign the proper address data of a physical entity, such as a building, to the detected geolocation data.
If the user of an electronic device, for example, is in a large hospital at a location which is relatively far away from the entrance area, the position according to the detected geolocation data may be closer to the entrance of a building in the neighborhood of the hospital, than to the entrance area of the hospital. In such a case the address of the building in the neighborhood and not the address of the hospital would be used for calculating the physical location of the electronic device.
Therefore there is a need of a method and system for determining an address corresponding to a most probable physical location of an electronic device associated with a user.